bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TrivialAsh2000/UNIT CONCEPT
These are my own unit concepts that ive come up with. I don't know if im ok to post them here or not because im fairly new to this and have never done this before so if I do mess up if someone can point m in the right direction that would be much appreciated. anywho on to the main topic. I have many unit concepts and want feedback on them because I don't know what the average buff percentage is on certain buffs now. anywho here are my unit concepts: Rook twin alex Light Normal hit amount:20 Bc generated:15 Rariety:7 star hp:4000 (550) attack: 3,000 (600) defense: 4,000 (450) recovery: 3000 (450) Leader skill: offensive Rook Effect: 100% boost to attack and rec, considerably boosts spark and crit damage (+60%), negates attack down, negates status effects and boosts crit chance (+20%) Brave burst: taking the offensive 30 combo powerful (700%) attack on all foes, boosts own attack (+70%) for 3 turns, boosts atk and recovery(+150%) for 3 turns and spark damage boosts bb gauge for 3 turns Super brave burst: continued assault 36 combo powerful (900%) on all foes (consecutive uses boosts damage +100% X2 cap), boosts crit chance and damage (+40%) boosts spark damage (+70%) and adds evasion to all allies (10% chance) Ultimate brave burst: last push 41 combo powerful (1300%) on all foes, boosts own atk (+300%) boosts crit rate and damage (+70%) boosts spark damage (+250%) and 90% chance of casting angel idol Extra skill: rook bond 20% boost to parameters when “rook twin xander” is in the same squad, 30% to all allies when an attack boosting sphere is equip. Requires rook twin xander to evolve Rook twin xander Light Normal attack count:18 Bc generated:13 Rarity:7 star hp:4000 (550) attack: 3,000 (600) defense: 4,000 (450) recovery: 3000 (450) Leader skill: defensive rook 100% boost to def and rec, negates elemental damage, negates def and rec down and chance to survive 1 hit KO. Brave burst: take up defense 23 combo powerful (550%) on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, negates spark damage for 3 turns, boosts atk,def and rec (+150%) for 3 turns Super brave burst: hold out 29 combo powerful (890%) on all foes 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, negates elemental damage for 3 turns, add partial life steal to attack for 3 turns (15% chance to restore 15% of damage done) and restores hp each turn (3000-4000) Ultimate brave burst: last line 35 combo powerful (1200%) on all foes 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, negates elemental, spark and critical damage for 3 turns and boosts def relitive to atk for 3 turns (+80%) Extra skill: rook bond 20% boost to parameters when rook twin alex is in the same squad, 30% boost to all parameters for allies when a damage reducing sphere is equip. Requires rook twin alex to evolve Rook legend alexander Light Normal attack amount:27 Bc generated:20 Rarity: omni hp:5000 (850) attack: 4,000 (700) defense: 5,000 (950) recovery: 4500 (650) Leader skill: rook aura 100% boost to all allies parameters, negates def down, 15% elemental damage reduction, boosts bb attack (300%) and 10% damage reduction from normal attacks. Brave burst: bring it! 24 combo powerful (600%) attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, boosts bb gauge when attacked (+4 bc’s), 20% chance to restore health when attacked, boosts atk,def and rec (+170%) for 3 turns Super brave burst: is that all! 33 combo powerful (890%) attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, adds partial health drain to attack (15% chance to restore 15% of damage done), boosts bb gauge (9 bc’s), 20% DOT reduction and casts evasion on self for 3 turns (10% chance to dodge) Ultimate brave burst: ultimate defense! 30 combo powerful (1500%) attack on all foes 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, boosts def (300%) for 5 turns, boosts atk relative to def (150%) for 5 turns, maxes bb gauge each turn, restore (95%) hp when attacked for 3 turns, casts angel idol buff and massive DOT reduction. Extra skill: checkmate Adds a 18 combo attack on single foe to bb/sbb when damaging reducing sphere is equip, 10% damage reduction when damage reducing sphere is equip, 30% boost to all parameters for allies and negates status effects for self. Sp options 80% boost to all parameters- 10sp 100% boost to all parameters- 10sp (requires 80% boost) Adds increased damage reduction when guarding effect to bb/sbb (+20%) -20sp 50% additional damage reduction- 20sp 10% damage reduction- 10sp Increase DOT reduction to 40% - 20sp Base bb and sbb effects last 1 extra turn –30sp Adds taunt and massive self def boost to sbb for 4 turns –30sp Ubb buffs last for 5 turns – 30sp Increase evasion chance from 10% to 20% -10sp 2 chances to survive 1 hit KO –30sp this unit is gonna be part of what ive dubbed the "chess master" units. I do have more concepts in the works too. Category:Blog posts